


A Virus To Kill

by DamianWinther



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osmosis Jones (Ozzy) saved Frank a while ago. He was sure that Thrax died outside of the body of Frank, but one day he sees a proof of the virus being very much alive. The young white blood cell together with the wild cherry flavored cold pill tries to find the virus before it is too late. Thrax is a dangerous virus, but this time he brought along some friends to take care of the police cell and the cold pill once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Virus To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I am REALLY bad at human anatomy, so I am so sorry if I misspell any of the names.
> 
> I made a new edition of this chapter, make sure to check it out if you already read the last version (;

Inside of Frank; Down Town Frank. A white blood cell was sitting in his car, observing the traffic, "yo, Drips! Hand me the Plasma Soda!" he had a huge smile on his face as his partner, the Cold pill handed him the soda with a slight annoyed look of his face. Ever since the first day at this job Ozzy had been giving Drixenol a nickname; Drips. The cell grabbed the squishy can and took a huge mouthful of the liquid, “Ozzy, we were given this job to watch out for germs, should we not be in the mouth by now?” Drix looked worried at his carefree partner, “yeah yeah! I know!” he threw the can out of the window on his side of the car before driving towards the mouth with such a speed that he probably went way over the speed limit. Drix had started to get used to Ozzy’s driving skills and even though he were driving like a drunk germ, he always managed to avoid any obstacle that would appear in his way.

In the mouth; “for the love of Frank!” Ozzy and Drix jumped out of the car, Ozzy a bit smoother than the strawberry flavoured cold pill. They were now standing and looking at one of Frank’s teeth, it had turned all dark and it was probably dead, “how the Frank could this happened without anyone noticing?!” Ozzy looked at a few cells, which all tried to explain the incident with mumbling and eye crossing from side to side. Drix went closer to the tooth to examine the injuries, “Ozzy! You better have a look at this!” the cold pill looked back at his partner, who ran up the gums and looked curious at Drix. The cold pill pointed at an injury, which was too familiar, a sign of horror was painted all over the cell’s face, his light blue colour bleached slightly, “that.. That burn..” he trembled slightly and turned around, pulled his gun and pointed at everything moving in the mouth, his head was spinning and his heart beat was raising.

“Ozzy!” Drix followed Ozzy around in the mouth, “he most be here! If he’s not here.. Then.. He’s inside the body!” Ozzy turned around and ran back to his car, “Drix! Stay here in case something happens!” Ozzy jumped through the window of the car and drove off with such an incredible speed Drix would have sworn that the cell was not sure of what he was actually doing.

Ozzy drove to the newest club in Frank; La Grano. He jumped out of his car and stormed towards the door, “whoa whoa, little guy. Back in line!” the guard stopped him at the entrance, Ozzy pulled out his police batch and almost shoved it up in the guard’s face, who let him in immediately. He went inside and looked around in panic, before settling his thoughts and jumped up on the stage with the DJ, he grabbed the microphone and looked at the dancing crowd, “there is a deadly virus in the building! Please, move out side in a calm manner!” he yelled in the microphone, the building was emptied quicker than the bladder on a warm summer day where Frank drank too much lemonade. Ozzy jumped down from the stage and sneaked his was towards the door near the bar, the music was still on, if the virus was inside of that room he would think that the party was going on as before. He kicked in the door, but got surprised, no one was inside of the room, he ran a check of the room before leaving, “okay! The place is secure! Party on!” Ozzy walked to his car and drove off as the crowd entered the club and once more partied all night.

It was getting late and Ozzy picked up his phone, “hey, Drips! Are you still in the mouth?.......... No? Perfect! See you at home” he put down the phone and drove off to his apartment. “Hey Drips!” Ozzy opened and door, “I bought some dinner!” he placed the paper bag on the table in the kitchen, “it’s burger and fries!” he smiled as he pulled out his own burger and took a bite, “thanks, Ozzy” Drix got out to the kitchen. After Ozzy had finished his meal he started to undress in the bedroom, “I’ll head for a shower!” he yelled at Drix, who was watching TV as usual, “good idea” the cold pill mumbled, “ey! I heard that!” Ozzy chuckled and went to the bathroom. The water was nice and hot, it reminded him on something he was not too pleasant to remember. The white blood cell reached down towards a very private and delicate part of his body, his blue face turned slightly pink has he touched the tip of his member, “for Frank sake.. Why this..?” it was already rock hard. The blushing cell was about to release the pressure from his lower part, his imagination went wild; the warm body was pressing against the blue cell’s back, he big had with the claws wrapped it’s fingers about his member and whispered in his ear; “come on, baby”, Ozzy came, he closed his eyes and let out a soft and low moan, “Frank-dammit!”.  
Ozzy turned off the hot water and dried his body with a towel before he got dressed with a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. “Hey, Drips.. I need some advice” Ozzy sat down in the sofa next to Drix, “sure. Ask me anything” Drix turned off the TV and turned to face the cell, who looked down at tried to avoid the cold pill’s eyes, “I am.. In love.. I guess.. But I can’t tell the person ‘bout it” Ozzy looked down and sighed, “oh.. May I ask who you have these feelings for?” Drix looked concerned at his partner, “well.. It’s not.. Leah.. For sure.. It’s.. Another person..” Ozzy stood up and walked towards the window to have a look outside of the street, “Thrax..” Ozzy turned to look embarrassed at the cold pill, “Thrax?! The Red Death virus?!” Drix got up and his bubbled turned on faster than usual, the white blood cell nodded, “and now that he might be back.. I kinda.. Can’t wait to see him again.. I kinda hoped to see him at the club” Ozzy shook his head, “you need to help me” Ozzy begged for Drix to help him out, “I.. Don’t know how..” Drix tried, “I need to find him, Drix! I need to find him before the other cops do! Don’t you get it?! It’s not only because of.. These feelings.. I have for him.. It’s also for the sake of Frank! No one will ever be immune against Thrax! He removes a part of the DNA, not a chance Frank’s gonna be immune against that!” Ozzy grabbed his gun, batch and jacket, “if you won’t help me then I’ll search by myself” Ozzy grabbed the door and pulled it open, “I’m going with you, Jones!” Drix followed Ozzy to the streets as the cell ran down the road.

“Tell me again why we didn’t take your car?” Drix were bubbling right beside his partner, “he will recognize my car. It’s too dangerous. It’s easier to walk, and if we see him it will be easier to follow him on foot” Ozzy hid his gun in the holster he had underneath his jacket. Drix sighed and grabbed Ozzy’s shoulder after an hour of searching for the virus, “Ozzy.. The burns we saw.. I don’t think it was Thrax’s.. You saw him die those years ago, he melted outside of Frank. Dead”, “I would never guess wrong about that burn. It can only be Thrax. Believe me for once!” he looked into Drix’s eyes, begging for him to believe his words, “I don’t believe Thrax is back, but if he is we better find him.. Quick” he sighed and followed Ozzy once more.

Ozzy ran down the road, the yellow and red cold pill was bubbling after him in high speed, “Ozzy, I don’t think you will find Thrax faster just by moving faster!” Drix was a little exhausted, even though he never really used his full body for running, “I know, but I.. Just run!” Ozzy kept the high speed as he ran into the slum. The white blood cell tried to get a good view of the area, but for some reason he was panicking too much, his thoughts sending images to his eyes, images of the red virus. “We need to split” he looked at Drix, who tried to catch his breath, “if you don’t find anything within an hour……” Ozzy took a deep breath, “then go home. I’ll meet you there” he ran off into the slum, “Ozzy!” Drix’s voice turned into mere echo as Ozzy got deeper and deeper into the slum. The cop tried to find evidence of the red death, he even got as far to ask germs about the virus’ whereabouts, nothing turned out of that.

After an hour the phone in Ozzy’s pocket began to ring, he picked it up, “Drix? Found anything yet?”, “ya better watch out, Jones. Ima find ya and once I’ve done that, I’ll make ya scream like a little school girl” the voice in the phone was slightly hoarse, “T-Thrax..! I knew it!” Ozzy wanted to cheer, he had been right again, but this was not the time to celebrate, “where the Frank are you, virus?!” Ozzy was angry, but also relieved by hearing the familiar voice once again, “somewhere nearby, baby” the phone went dead, “Frank dammit!” Ozzy threw his phone in the pocket of his jacket and ran back to his apartment, “Drips!” he looked everywhere for the cold pill, “where are you, buddy?!” he started to really panic, had Thrax been here and kidnapped Drix? No, there was not burning marks anywhere to be seen. Ozzy pulled out his gun and started to search the apartment, he was scared and his legs trembled as he walked through all the rooms. No signs of Drix or Thrax.

The white blood cell ran to the front door in order to leave the apartment, he had to inform the police station of the disappearance of Drix. As he opened the door the red and yellow cold pill was bubbling right on the other side of the entrance, “Ozzy? You looked like you’ve seen a gh-.. Have you found Thrax?” Drix looked shocked at the young cell in front of him. Ozzy sighed in relief, stacked away his gun and hugged the cold pill, “thank Frank you’re okay!” Ozzy had never felt such relief by seeing his partner, “yes, I am perfectly alright, thank you” Drix smiled slightly and bubbled his way pass Jones and placed his weird bubbling butt on the couch, “I could not find anything” he sighed, “I’ll try to drive around a little” Ozzy left the apartment, now that he knew his partner was in safety he could calmly search Frank’s body.

Ozzy drove his purple car around inside of Frank, he tried to hold a keen eye on every germ he could find, finally he got to an abandoned building. He stepped out of his car, “this is the only abandoned place in Frank now.. If Thrax’s in this body he must be in ther’” Ozzy pulled out his gun and carefully opened the door. The cop moved into the building, he was scared, for a good reason; Thrax had almost killed him once and he would not hesitate to do it once again, only to actually end the cell’s life once and for all. The white blood cell walked down a hallway, he looked around the corner as he reached to bottom of the wall. Ozzy could not believe his own ears, he heard a familiar voice from other room; voice was hoarse, not too deep nor too high. He walked around the corner and gentle opened the door to a room where he assumed the voice came from; he walked in.

On the other side of the door was some sort of lifted surface around the walls of the huge room; it looked like an old factory. Ozzy closed the door very carefully and tried to find his way to a better spot where he could hide. He could hear the hoarse voice yell frustrated, something about finding a person. The white blood cell found the perfect hiding spot behind a pillar. He peeked out from the pillar once in a while to take a quick look at the factory room. He finally got a quick view of one of the criminals standing near a huge table in the middle of the room, his heart skipped a beat, he could not take his eyes away from the virus; Thrax!

Ozzy knew that no one would believe him if he claimed Thrax’s presence in Frank’s body, everyone was so sure that the virus had died long ago. Ozzy squished his gun slightly and held it close to his membrane. He glanced through the room and noticed a staircase. Ozzy stood up and sneaked down the stairs, he made sure that the virus or any germs could not see him. The cop had to think of a way to eardrop the criminals. He started to yank his hair backwards, making it both longer and thicker, he pulled down his chin in order to make is face more slim and at last he took of his jacket to tie it around his waist; not the best disguise, but it was better than nothing.

Ozzy left his gun at a small table near the stairs before he walked towards the virus and the germs, “yo! Sorry, I’m late. Man, ya’ll should’ve seen the traffic! The cops almost go’ me” Ozzy tried to sound confident, the virus turned around to face the cell, “and you are?” he crossed his arms, his killer claws were just as dangerous-looking as last time, “I’m.. Coryzasis!” Ozzy looked straight into Thrax’s eyes, the virus tilted his head slighty, “I see. Ya finally came, mah friend” the Red Death walked towards Ozzy, bowed slightly, placed a clawed hand on the cell’s shoulder and whispered, “fancy meetin’ ya here, Jones. Now sit ‘nd shut up” he pulled out a chair for Ozzy, who sat down, he tried not to look shocked, but he was, his heart raced more than usual and he felt sweat coming down from his forehead. Thrax was standing right behind the chair, “mah friends, if ya would excuse us” he gestured towards the door to a hallway, the germ stood up and left, all of them looking at Ozzy as the left the room.

As the germs had left Ozzy jumped up on the long table, his appearance bounced back to normal, “I knew it! Ya’re alive!” Ozzy grabbed to pull out his gun, but he suddenly remember that he had left it on the table near the stairs, “I’m alive, but don’t ya worry too much ‘bout that, Jones. I’m not gonna take down Frank, I’m only using him to get to another body” Thrax explained, “I should believe that, virus?!” Ozzy jumped down on the other side of the table, “I never told ya to believe me, but trust me on this one, if ya try to stop me, I’ll kill Frank” Thrax stepped around the table, “I figured what mah mistake was, Jones” the virus smirked, “oh yeah?” Ozzy tried to act confident, “yeah. You, baby” the virus’ killer claw started to glow, “in order to take down Frank I need to take ya down, Jones” Thrax’s killer claws sliced right through the table, “Ima kill ya, Jones” the virus tipped the two parts of the table towards the cell, it all happened so fast that Ozzy could not react in time. The table pieces made sure that his body was stuck, “now now, baby” Thrax grabbed Ozzy’s shirt before he had any time morph out from under the table pieces. The virus held him in the air, “ya’re mine” the Red Death laughed as his killer claw poked through the cell’s membrane. Thrax dropped Ozzy on the floor, “now scream, baby”, the cell felt a heat inside of him, growing as a cancer, “hm?” the virus looked at the cop in a very curious way, “I see.. Ya’re immune” Thrax smirked, “perfect” he grabbed the cell and dragged him along, out of the door, into the hallway where the other germs were standing, “boys! Take this cell and bring him to our ‘home’, ya understand?” he looked at the germs who all nodded and grabbed the cop and dragged him outside to a car. Ozzy was squished in between two germs, he could look through the rear-view mirror and watch Thrax as the germs drove off with him.

The germs pulled a black bag over the cell’s head and pulled him out of the car and into a building, they forced him up a lot stairs and into a room, probably an apartment, “lemme go, ya germs!” Ozzy tried to get loose, but it was five germs against one cell, they tied him to a chair and probably left the apartment. The warmth inside of Ozzy continued to heat up. The bag was removed after a few minutes and right in front of Ozzy was the Red Death, “ya forgot this, Jones” Thrax placed the gun on the beautiful glass dinning table in the room. Ozzy glanced through the room, it was not just an apartment, it was a penthouse; nicely furnished with an expensive couch and an armchair, a beautiful red lamp attached to the roof, the glass dinning table, dinning chairs, a huge kitchen, a door to a bedroom and a bathroom and at last a huge carpet on the floor. Ozzy had never been inside of a penthouse before, “what in the name of Frank do you want with me?!” Ozzy kicked a little with his feet do show that he was frustrated, “I’m contagious, but for some reason” Thrax walked around the chair, “now tell me, ya must’ve been workin’ on a cure, right?” the virus smirked as he stopped in front of Ozzy, “a cure? To you? Why would we?! We thought you were dead, man!” Ozzy kicked a little more, “I see. You must just be immune by luck” Thrax sighed a little, “so you wanna kill me now?” Ozzy prayed to Frank that the virus would not end his life here, “hm.. Kill you? No.. I have a better idea for you, Jones” Thrax smirked and raised his glowing killer claw.

To be continued.........


End file.
